Versatile μ's
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sometimes, it's time to change and Honoka's idea to avoid closing down the school is to become school idols. However, they needed a few recruits from other schools to achieve their goals and... To become versatile and different from other idols.
1. Chapter 1

**Versatile μ**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance (With the mix of humor)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!: School Idol Project nor its characters. But I definitely own my OC's.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Well, I've decided to change things up a bit. I'm doing to make a Love Live story with a Male OC. It's going to be a lot of work, but it's going to be a lot of fun, too. Since its my first time to make a story with a male OC or with a male presence, don't show some hostility, please? So, enjoy~! ;)**

Some school at Ikebukuro (1)

On a busy streets of Tokyo, a young dark blue haired man stands by the wall, listening to his music and reading a book at the same time. He pays no attention to anyone around him as he's listening to his favorite songs on his playlist. The building he's standing by is a college for music and arts called Yamigara Academy, a co-ed school which shows the building that is so prestige and world class (2). It is a wonder if he was a scholar or , some heard that he is a prodigy due to him learning music at a very young age.

The males are wearing a long sleeve white polo with a black business suit with two sidepockets, with a matching black necktie or a small black bowtie on the neck part. They also have a black leather pants with black leather shoes also with white socks. As for the females, They wear a short sleeve white polo with a matching black blazer. Alternative is a long sleeve white polo with mini black fashionable vest. They also have a black miniskirt with black leggings or stockings, with black high heels. Their school insignia is a raven with a Kanji that says "Yamigara".

Then, a green haired man with glasses is just walking around and smiles, whistling while putting his hands on his pocket. He saw the bluenette and he lifts his glasses, adjusting it in his comfortable position. He greets the man with enthusiasm, "Hey there Tsuyoshi!" He runs, while he is going to him. The music junkie then removed his headphones, looking at the megane and gives him a high five.

Sousuke returned the high five and asked, "Is class already started?" His hands are now in the sides.

Tsuyoshi looks at his wristwatch and he was sweating because, they are three minutes early before class starts, "Crap."

"What's up?" The green haired guy tilted his head, before his eyes widened and he felt a grip on his left wrist, with Tsuyoshi running fast and rambling about his blunder/mistake and such.

"Shoot! Its my fault that I'm in my own world!"

Suddenly, students that were watching them sweat dropped due to how funny the scenario is, "For a prodigy, he actually gets rattled, way too easily." One male student shrugged.

Some of the girls were actually admiring Tsuyoshi, even if Sousuke was freaking out due to him running fast.

The two managed to get to their class on time and sit at the desks next to each other.

"Made it!" Tsuyoshi sighed as he let out a big exhale in relief.

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that," Sousuke warned him, "Who knows what will happen when you're in your music zone."

"I know," Tsuyoshi huffed while sweating a lot due to running as fast as he could, "Then again, music is in my veins."

Sousuke sweat dropped, he just loved his music way too much, "You are a prodigy. But sometimes, you have to slow down man." He was adjusting the position of his glasses as he was grabbing a towels to rub the sweat off their faces.

After several minutes passed, a teacher arrived, preparing the lesson and quizzes. He was in his early forties and wearing clothes fitting for a teacher/music conductor. He had slick black hair and yellow eyes that commanded the students to stand at attention. Tsuyoshi and Sousuke stood up, knowing how strict the man could be in his teaching style.

After sometime had passed, they sat down, the duo were on discussion and possibly... Preparing for quiz. Sousuke was a second year arts student and only had one subject that he and his classmate Tsuyoshi shared, musical psychology.

 ****Meanwhile at the other school… Near Akihabara.****

Honoka, Umi and Kotori were walking down the hallway, hoping they weren't late for class.

"You better do well in that test today," Umi hoped, thinking that the girl would definitely laze around again, "Because we studied good and hard the last few days."

"I know..." Honoka groaned, "But you didn't have to torture me to do it!"

"That's the only way to get you to study properly!" Umi yelled, making Honoka yelp because that was definitely a good reminder.

"A-at least Honoka-chan studying will pay off, right?" Kotori asked, a bit nervously due to how high the tension Umi put on to the auburn haired girl, as she tried to set a positive mood.

"It'd better," Umi sighed, still having doubt in her friend as she crossed her arms.

As the girls entered the classroom, luckily that they were not late as they went to their seats. They knew that their school was in danger of bankruptcy and they desired to do something about it. Honoka was actually worried about the situation, not only because she was bored of studying, but because of their school's situation.

Kotori noticed her worry of and asked, "Is there something wrong Honoka-chan?"

The auburn haired girl then snapped back to reality as she looked at the cream haired girl with assurance, "Nothing is wrong. Its just the quiz that gets me."

Umi was getting skeptical if Honoka would do well in her quiz, "Are you sure that you aren't worried about something?"

The girl nodded vigorously, though it definitely looked funny because some of the girls, even the black haired one was giggling.

Not too long ago, Honoka discovered that the school was closing down, due to lack of applicants. She was only in her second year and she didn't want that to happen.

The gentle girl named Izumi was whistling, looking at the sight of the girls who were discussing on matters about how to avoid the school from shutting down. She got a flyer that could possibly help the school avoid shutting down, though she was a bit far from them, looking at the window.

"I don't want that we can't go to school anymore!" Kotori practically screamed as she started semi-freaking out before huffing to calm herself down, "What shall we do to avoid that Honoka-chan?"

Honoka was thinking with her thumb and ring finger right under chin, leaning and thinking while Umi was wondering, 'What is she thinking?'

 _This school can't fall down to the ground!_ Honoka thought. _There's got to be a way to undo it! There are other students that want to attend here!_

She looked in the other direction and saw a dark haired girl sitting just diagonally across from her.

Izumi was holding a flyer and thought, _What is this Love Live! Competition anyway? This is certainly something I'm definitely not interested in._ Before she can even think about it, she was poked by the shoulder and was asked by someone, "Excuse me? Izumi-chan, right?"

She got startled a bit and she stared the girl with her cyan eyes, crossing her arms while facing her, "Yes," She nodded, though she didn't like that it was instant. "How can I help you?" she asked in a gentle manner, yet with a hint of annoyance.

"I was just wondering what you have there," Honoka wondered as her eyes stared at the flyer in the girls' left hand.

Izumi then looked at the flyer and then handed it to Honoka, "You can have it. It's a sort of contest for school idols in Japan."

Kotori hoped that it was going to be useful and Umi thought that it's going to be embarrassing situation, which was why that she'll find out about that "useless" contest.

 _Love Live?_ Honoka thinks to herself, _What's that?_

She wanted to find out more as she listened to the calm girl.

"It's said that you can win a ton of money if your idol group is hailed as the winner. I heard that a school idol group named A-Rise were making a name for themselves." Izumi replied, while only looking at the window, looking out at the view as she continued. "Why Kosaka? Do you think that forming a school idol can help for our school?" She then faced her with a serious look.

"School...Idol..." Honoka repeats. She began to think hard about what the girl had said and then her face had brightened. "THAT'S IT! THIS IS PERFECT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She quickly shook the girl's hands happily as she turned towards her friends.

Izumi sweat dropped at the cheery girl's antics as she saw Honoka going back to her group, the black haired maiden hoping that the teacher would be here soon.

Kotori saw that the cheerful girl was waving a flyer thanks to Izumi as Umi raised an eyebrow to her. "Honoka-chan, you seem to be happy. Are ready for our quiz when the teacher arrives?" Kotori asked, amazed that he friend had become instant happy, Umi wondering Honoka held in her hand.

"What is that?"

"We can become school idols!" Honoka blurted out. "That's what this flyer is for!"

Umi raised another eyebrow, totally disagreeing with her, "I'm sorry, but I'm not totally following you."

"Why not Umi-chan?! Isn't this the big opportunity to save our school?" Kotori didn't know that Umi was not used to being on stage and perform in front of a corwd, especially a very large crowd. Honoka saw that Umi was definitely shy about it, "Umi-chan! Don't you want to save our school?"

Izumi, in the background was sweat dropping and sighed, "Kosaka would definitely find a way."

Umi slowly nodded her head. "Yes, but...don't you know a thing about becoming idols? I mean, I heard it can take a lot of work."

"Then, I'll have to take my chances!" Honoka declared, Determination written all over her face. "If we want to save the school, then becoming school idols is what we'll need to do!"

"Are you willing to do so Honoka? I mean..." Umi blushed in embarrassment, having a hard time imagining herself being an idol. "Ummmmm... Do you think that we can do it, even without the experience of facing a lot of people in front of the stage?"

Kotori pondered for a moment, while looking up at the ceiling, wondering about this school idol plan. "On one hand, Umi-chan has a point on experience and on the other, Honoka-chan has a point for saving our school," She lowered her head and shook, as she stood in the middle on the two's decision making before asking, _What shall I do?_

 ****Later, after school****

Honoka walked aimlessly down the halls, thinking about how they're going to become school idols. She thinks about what Umi had told her to. "I know it's hard work," she remarked, "But if it's for saving the school, then I'm willing to do it!" She delcared once more as she walked outside, still looking at the paper when she suddenly bumps into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she looked up and saw a handsome dark blue haired young man, who is older than her. She notices that he has headphones on, or had them when they partly fell off of his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," the man nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."

She then noticed something else about him: his uniform looked very professional. _I wonder what school he goes to,_ she thinked to herself.

"Um miss? Is there something wrong?" The man asked, tilting his head as his friend went back to his home, the guy actually being an art student who only learned a bit of music. His magenta eyes were just gawking at her, as she seemed to be focused on his attire, "Is my attire strange miss?"

"No," She replied sheepishly as she chuckled while brushing her hair as he noticed what she was holding in her hand. "What is that in your hand?"

"This?" The girl seems to see that this man was very much into music and wondered, _He seems to be too formal. He might think that being an idol is absurd and ridiculous._

He saw that she remains silent after several seconds and no answer came. "Miss?" He asked before she could think of anything, her train of thought stopped as she looked at him, laughing nervously.

"Um...I was wondering... would you be interested...in becoming a performer for music?" Honoka asks as she hands him the paper.

The bluenette then examines the piece of paper, showing it as a flyer for a school idol contest called 'Love Live!'. He covered his mouth via his left hand, chuckling due to how funny it is. "You want me to join in this idol stuff?" He thought that it would be a waste of time and effort because of being a prodigy, as he looks at her with a baffled expression.

Honoka felt she was being offended. "I'm sorry. If you're not interested, then I'm sorry for asking." She takes the paper out of his hand and runs off with the blue haired man looking back. The bluenette shrugged and said to himself, "Crap... Looks like I made a wrong choice of words and offended her." He lowered his head and sighed, regretting his mistake. "I shouldn't have done that."

He was now at a music store, going to buy some CD's and hoping that none of those girls will see him.

However, unbeknownst to him, a violet haired girl was standing nearby, watching him. She pulled out a card and smiled.

"He's definitely the one..." she whispers, as she drew the tarot card into her hand, drawing the Fool, the beginning of a journey. Smiling to herself, she drew another card from her deck, drawing on the Ace of Wands. Soon, he would be a surprising source of help.

"Tch, I wonder if Sousuke is cooking for dinner..." The musician replied to himself and thought before buying a Beethoven CD, paying the cashier while not knowing that the violet haired girl was watching him along with her blonde haired friend, going on to his way home.

 ****Home (night)****

The young man put away his belongings and plopped on to his bed, turning on his music while staring at the ceiling. A certain painful memory appears in his head, something that he desired to forget from long ago. He was playing the Moonlight Sonata, a melancholic piano piece.

 ****Flashback****

 _A young Tsuyoshi was actually seeing that his parents were arguing, shifting to another scene showing them breaking apart and leaving him alone, unable to choose between his music producer father or a dentist of a mother._

 ****Flashback ends****

He was actually in tears, wanting them to love one another and Sousuke, who was now done cooking, wondering, _Why isn't Tsuyoshi coming downstairs? Doesn't he want to eat?_

The bluenette wiped his tears and sighed, "I guess I still can't move on, past those seven years." He sat up, thinking about the girl he met today before getting off the bed and then going downstairs before Sousuke calls him out. He saw that Tsuyoshi was wearing a white shirt, with checkered shorts with blue slippers while for Sousuke, a red shirt with green shorts and white slippers.

"What's with the face, Tsuyoshi?" He asked as he noticed his facial expression, seeing him shaking it off. "Nothing." He replied as he sat down for dinner, with the food being veggies and noddles without preservatives and fish. "Itadekimasu! (3)" They both say, giving thanks for the food they have.

"So, how was your walk by the way?" Sousuke asked, while they were using spoons and forks, though they were obligated to use their chopsticks. "I just met a girl from another school," Tsuyoshi said quietly, ashamed of his actions with the glasses wearing man curious as the prodigy continued, eating slowly. "She was offended when I chuckled and baffled that she offered me to be a musician for this idol school group."

Sousuke sighed, holding his glass of water and drinks before talking, "You shouldn't have done that. That must've been quite offensive to the girl, because help was there and you thought that it is ridiculous." He saw that the musician was thinking deep and assumed that he didn't listen.

Tsuyoshi was wondering about the girl he had met just now, while eating and drinking water. _'That auburn haired girl, she has that eyes that said, 'I'm going to save something.'.'_ He mused as he tried shaking the thought from his head.

"Are you even listening?" Sousuke asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Tsuyoshi stopped eating, his eyes facing the cerulean eyes of Sousuke. "What is it?"

"You are thinking deep, my man. Is there anything wrong?" The megane asked in concern as the bluenette then sighed.

"I met a girl who was actually offering me help."

"For what?" The curiosity of Sousuke was getting even more higher.

Tsuyoshi groaned, embarrassed as he told him, "School idols."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "She wants you, the prodigy, to help her become... a school idol?" He didn't know that there are many of them soon.

Tsuyoshi nodded as he ate with shame, "...Its embarrassing."

"Say, do you know her name?" Sousuke did wonder because meeting one another would introduce a bit and the music junkie didn't comply.

Tsuyoshi groaned and he feels ashamed of his actions, "Its my fault that I offended someone." He was almost done eating, his words causing a blunder.

Sousuke then wonders, almost done as well, "Why are you thinking of your mistakes too much Tsuyoshi?"

"Because I offend someone that would give up someone's dream and I was baffling" He replied as he ate and just as he was about to get up, the glasses boy stopped him.

"Wait," Sousuke begs, while giving him some assurance, "Now's not the time to be sorry for yourself. If anything, you should meet this girl again and try to apologize."

"Really? But our school is from Ikebukuro while that girl school is close to Akihabara," Tsuyoshi sighs and then realized of his actions, nodding with a smile, "You are right. 23 minutes is not that far to take the train."

Sousuke then smiles, giving him a thumbs, while bringing all the dishes to the sink for cleaning

 ****Meanwhile with Honoka…****

Honoka was in her room, feeling a bit frustrated that she wanted to prove that arrogant dark blue head wrong and show he was being insensitive. "He doesn't know what is going on with the situation at our school!" She then wondered about the bluenette. 'Who is he anyway?' she thought. 'I know he goes to a different school, but did he really have to be that rude to me?' she pondered before shaking him out of her thoughts.

"Nevermind about him!" Honoka got out of bed while going to brush her teeth and declared, "I just have to save our school and become a school idol, along with my friends!" She felt her positive energy return as she returned to bed and slept.

 ****Meanwhile with Umi…****

The blue haired girl sighed, very much worried about Honoka's idea for them. Being school Idol was actually a good idea. "I don't think that Honoka knows about being an idol works." she muttered as she stood up from where she was sitting on her bed and looked at the mirror.

'But...am I really fit to be an idol, though?' For her, she was actually glad that her friend was willing to step up to the plate to save their school, and being an idol would be perfect.

Umi imagined herself being an idol before getting flustered, shaking her head with her hands on her cheeks. Then she takes a deep breath and tells herself while looking at the mirror, "Well, I have to learn on how to be an Idol, in order to save our school."

 ****Finally with Kotori…****

While she didn't want the school to close down due to less expenses, Kotori was optimistic about Honoka's idea and thinks with a smile, "I just want our school to be saved and I think Honoka-chan is doing the right thing. But..." She was also thought about Umi's words.

"Umi-chan seemed pretty nervous when Honoka-chan mentioned it." Kotori sighed as she layed on her bed and reflected. "Yet, no matter what happens, I just want the school not to be close down for good!" Kotori thinks about it as she vowed, while clenching her fist with pure positivity, smiling with a wink in the eye. Its time for them to attempt to recruit their schoolmates for the next day. But, in the end, it wouldn't be an easy endeavor.

(1): Usually, the location is the same as Tokyo College of Music.

(2): The structure of the building is reference a real life school, which is called Senzoku Gakuen, a music school from Kawasaki, Japan.

(3): In Japan, they are folding their hands to pray and giving blessing to the dead animal or plant. I'm not joking, look that up.

In short, Yamigara Academy is a fictional school, referencing both real life world class school of music in Japan. Though, adding with the school of arts as well.

A/N: Here you go~! That's the end of chapter one. I hope that I've made an effort to this story because its definitely my first time to write this type of story. Hehe~! I hope that everyone is enjoying it. I definitely accept constructive criticism, in order for me to improve. Though this is not the full development of my character. But, they'll be as the story progresses. Hehehe~! So, see you later soon at chapter two everyone~!

For the OC background, here it is:

Name: Tsuyoshi Saito (毅 斎藤 means strong purification and wisteria)

Age: 17

Birthday: June 11 (Gemini)

Height: 170 Cm

Weight: 135 lbs

Body measurements (Women only): -

Favorite food: Soba

Least favorite: Fish (He's got allergies to some)

Appearance: He got a semi spiky hair with dark blue hair and magenta eyes. His body is slightly above average. His face looks gentle and innocent. (Reference: Kuroko Tetsuya from Kuroko no Basuke.)

Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu (Aki Tomoya from Saekano, Yukihira Soma from Shougeki no Souma, Sora from No game no Life, Mitarai Shouta from Idolm ster.)/Papenbrook Bryce (Kirito from SAO, Rin Okumura from Ao no Exorcist, Nagito Komaeda from Danganrompa)

Personality: He is a hard working 17 year old guy, who is actually innocent, gentle and kind. He is actually likes music a lot to the point that he was called a 'prodigy' in his school, Yamigara University of music and fine arts. He is afraid of failure, being belittled a lot and yet, he was scared of people having high expectations of him because of his title. He is also innocent to some because he didn't know about sex due to his nickname 'music junkie'. He is very talented as well. Sometimes, he can be a tsukkomi when the silliness, stupid stuff, nonsense is way too much.

Name: Sousuke Matsunaga (宗輔 松永 means smooth, yet sturdy pine tree.)

Age: 16

Birthday: July 25 (Leo)

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 129 lbs

Body measurements (Women only): -

Favorite food: Tagoyaki

Appearance: He got a combed yet slightly messy green hair with cerulean eyes. He got an average body mass with a normal Japanese male skin and his face looks friendly. (Reference: Ryu Tsuji from Special A.)

Least favorite food: Food with Preservatives (He can't breathe if he is eating them too much)

Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Takuma Terashima (Arima Teppei from Princess Lover!, Shiroe from Log Horizon, Sarashina Ikuto from Maid-sama, Amagase Touma from Idolm ster.)/David Vincent (Daisuke Nagase from Persona 4, Authur Auguste Angel from Ao No Exorcist, JIn Kisaragi from Blazblue, and Senketsu from Kill la Kill).

Personality: A helpful 16 year old guy that will do everything for Tsuyoshi to lighten up his mood of negativity. He is actually laid back, if everything is alright but also serious when he is. He has extreme passion of drawing since he was a child. He is very cool dude to hang out with and sometimes, very blunt with honesty. He doesn't like violence that much because he thinks that its "nonsense" and "childish". Yet, he loves to clean since his parents always said, "cleanliness is next to Godliness.".

Name: Izumi Tamahara (泉 玉原 means Springs of a plain soul (Though she isn't plain as a character).)

Age: 16

Birthday: November 8 (Scorpio)

Blood Type: B

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 125 lbs

Body measurements (Women only): 86-24-84

Appearance: She has a long black silky hair with cyan eyes and she is actually voluptuous. Her face is gentle yet, though many think she is blank sometimes. (Reference: Utaha Kasumigaoka of Saekano)

Favorite food: Pocky

Least favorite food: Anything bitter (She got a sweet tooth actually.))

Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Kayano Ai (Utaha Kasumigaoka from Saekano, Shiro from No Game, No Life, Takebi Saori from Girls und Panzer, Yuzuriha Iori from Guilty Crown)/Alexis Tipton (Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire, Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live, Musabi from Sekirei)

Personality: A gentle yet mysterious 16 year old girl who does something hidden in her past that causes her to be in pain and nervousness, which the truth is still hidden. She is soft spoken and she would smile, even when pressure comes. She is kind, calm, understanding and caring to her friends a lot. She loves sweets alot, to the point that bitter foods are bad for her. Also, she is intelligent and wise due to many called her, "Psychic". She extremely loves music and does have a soprano voice, while she can dance due to her solo career.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go~! That's the end of chapter one. I hope that I've made an effort to this story because its definitely my first time to write this type of story. Hehe~! I hope that everyone is enjoying it. I definitely accept constructive criticism, in order for me to improve. So, see you later soon at chapter two~!**


	2. Proper Introduction

**Chapter 2**

 **Proper Introduction**

 ****Next day at Otonokizaka****

Kotori and Umi noticed that Honoka was feeling very determined to prove the bluenette dude wrong and with Izumi hearing it, lowered her head with shame because of her actions. She thought that the auburn haired girl was embarrassing herself, while Kotori reprimanded her.

"Calm down Honoka-chan! Can you tell us what's going on?"

"I'm going to become a school idol!" Honoka declared. "To help prevent the school from closing down!"

"Umm...I heard that in a idol group, There is more then one member," Kotori replied sheepishly while chuckling nervously, the aura of determination that Honoka has displaying practically blazing around them.

"But we are only a few and it's just the three of us!" Umi frowned and then huffed as she asked a question, "How's your end Kotori?"

"I'm fine, thank you Umi-chan," Kotori replied with a smile. "While I was thinking about it, to me...it sounded like a really good idea if we think about it. What about you?" She looked at the blue haired girl, who seemed to be stressed.

"Its good actually, but we need a good plan. ***Groan*** Anyway, what about you Honoka, how's your end from yesterday?" Umi asked while keeping an eye on her, in order to keep her calm.

"I've decided...to become an idol!"

"And, she didn't answer my question..." Umi muttered silently and she sweat dropped. "I thought we talked about this earlier. You still want to do it?"

"Honoka-chan seemed pretty determined," Kotori replied.

Umi groaned mentally as she combed a bit of her long blue hair. The gray haired girl then asked Honoka by a guess, "Have you met someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Honoka replied. "I don't know his name, but he goes to a different school."

"Ohhhh, a guy?" Kotori asked, curious. She was surprised that her best friend just met a guy in interaction and Umi was curious about him, "So, Honoka. What does the guy look like?"

"He had short dark blue hair and was wearing a uniform that looked professional," Honoka answered.

"Almost the same as yours Umi-chan." Kotori then playfully touched her hair, which made friend flustered and embarrased at the comparisons.

"Cut it out Kotori!" Umi shouted as the positive girl stopped touching her hair. "What's your first impression then?"

"He...was sort of offensive," Honoka replied. "I showed him the flyer and then he just told me that it's a waste of time."

"Oh..." Kotori actually felt sorry for her and then said with assurance, "Don't worry Honoka-chan, I know that you can do it and save our school."

"I told you, recruiting is difficult." Umi said with a shrug, because she knew that it was going to be hard.

"I know, but if it's for the school, I'm going to do it, no matter what!" Honoka said with determination.

"Um, a question Honoka-chan. Who would be your members then?" Kotori asked in a curious manner, while tilting her head and her brown eyes staring at hers.

Honoka froze at what her friend has said. Nothing came out of her mouth other than, "Uhhh..."

Umi puts her hands on her hips. "You have no idea do you?"

Honoka then thought hard with nothing coming up in her head as she sat down in her armchair and groaned. "Nothing is coming out for an idea..."

"Don't worry Honoka-chan," Kotori patted her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get the idea soon enough."

* * *

At Yamigara, Tsuyoshi and Sousuke were now just waiting for class as they discussed things outside before they would go in separate ways. "Sousuke?"

"Hmm? What is it?" His friend turned to him. "Is there something you need?"

"After school, wanna go to Akihabara?" Tsuyoshi suggested, because he would feel guilty leaving the megane alone.

"Sure, but what are we gonna do there?" Sousuke asks.

"I want...to see that girl..." Tsuyoshi responds while picturing the ginger haired girl in his mind.

"The one that you offended yesterday?" Sousuke asked while adjusting his glasses in a comfortable position before smiling. "You really want to correct your mistakes. Do you?"

"Of course I do!" Tsuyoshi replied, determined to correct his wrong acts and then sighed. "But, I don't even know her or who she is. I never even got her name.

Sousuke gave him a pat on the back and shrugged. "Let's go, buddy. I want to meet this girl, too."

"We shall, but for now, we have to go to our respective classrooms." Tsuyoshi answered as he checked out his wrist watch and smiled at his best friend megane. "Be careful of those glasses." He chuckled, making Sousuke give him an annoyed look for awhile.

The two arrived in the classroom just in time as soon as the bell rang. While lectures were going on, Tsuyoshi could only think about the girl and what he would properly say to her once he meets her.

 _Who are you?_ His mind wandered as he thought of the girl and sighed, thinking that he might not see her again filling his conscience before he shakes the thoughts out of his head. "What have I done? She would haunt me for the rest of my life!" He sighed in quiet exaperation as he thought about it too much, 'Curse my words of bad luck! I'm sorry to the Gods above!'

After class, Tsuyoshi then went to Sousuke's class as he was also finished with class.

"Come on, Sousuke," Tsuyoshi ordered, "We've got to find that girl!"

"Wait!" Sousuke was being dragged and was freaking out as they were going to the train station at Ikebukuro, seeing that Tsuyoshi was determined to see the girl again.

The ride didn't take long to get to their destination.

At the train station, Sousuke groaned as he dusted himself off and shut himself up as he got something from his phone. Tsuyoshi then wondered why he did that.

After arriving in Akihabara, Tsuyoshi leads his friend towards the front of a girl's school. Sousuke as dumbfounded by this.

"This is the place where I met this girl," Tsuyoshi explained.

"So, this is where you met that girl?" Sousuke asked, feeling so confused because its very different, they even saw UTX which was a large Co-ed building, though they just passed by.

"Yes and I have to confess my sins!" Tsuyoshi raised his hands in the air, making the security guard of Otonokizaka snicker at his way of "apology". He didn't know that one of the girls friends might see him and the megane.

Kotori was walking alone when she looked up to see two guys talking.

Umi was actually in the school practicing her archery because she had to be sharp as ever.

Sousuke was actually observing that this girl was going to her workplace and tapping the bluenettes shoulder. "Tsuyoshi?"

"Oh, yes?"

"Are you alright? You're staring into space." Sousuke says, as he adjusts his glasses once more.

Tsuyoshi was being seen by people and groaned because of the embarrassing scandal he has done. They had to make the excuse that this dark blue haired guy is practicing acting way too much.

"Maybe we should buy some drinks. I'm parched." The green haired guy suggested, seeing that possibly Kotori went into a maid café. Who knows what she'll do there

 ****Maid Cafe****

"Welcome back, Mas-" Before the girl could finish, she gasped at the sight of the two guys in professional uniforms. _Are...are those the guys that Honoka-chan was talking about?_

"This is a maid café? I've never enter this place Sousuke." Tsuyoshi then saw that the maid was looking at them. "Miss?" He would call her for an order while the megane took a seat while he was relaxing. He saw two girls talking. One has a orange hair and the other, golden brown.

'I wonder who these girls are,' Tsuyoshi thought to himself.

They were just chatting while Sousuke found it weird that one always had a "nya" at the end of the sentence while the other was eating her onigiri (1) as they were discussing about showbiz stuff.

The best maid then asked to the musician, "Master, your order?"

"Just some frappe." He requested, _And stop calling me Goshojin-sama (2)! It's too weird for my taste and I'm not even rich dammit! I don't even have my own house, car and I still rent an apartment, paying the train tickets. Heck, I even go to the supermarket for food!_ He did feel a bit uncomfortable because its his first time to be there and yet he didn't show it.

After ordering, Tsuyoshi and Sousuke sat there, but the dark bluenette couldn't help but look at the maid with ash-brown hair. Unbeknownst to him, there were two other people sitting just two tables behind them. A violet haired girl looked up from her menu as her blonde haired frien did the same thing.

"Hey Tsuyoshi," Sousuke asked after having ordered a carrot cake and drinking water. "What's with that glare of the girl?"

The maid, better known as Minalinsky was entertaining the customers there.

The blonde as well, while ordering her snacks along with her twintailed friend.

"I want to make friends with her." Tsuyoshi thought before calling her over. "Excuse miss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The girl looked at him and was inspecting him. _This dark blue haired man... Could this be the one Honoka-chan talked to?_

"Sure."

Tsuyoshi lead the ash brown haired girl to the back.

"Do you know that auburn haired girl?" Tsuyoshi asked, sipping his frappe as he had left his wallet to Sousuke, who was actually looking around, loving the cafe. He heard that they are talking about this newly named school idol group and wonders, 'Idols again? Now who are they?'

"Y-yes, I do," the ash-brown haired girl answers.

Tsuyoshi then sighed in relief and closed his eyes as he apologized."I am so sorry for making fun of her!" He even bowed rapidly.

The maid, stands frozen for a bit. "Why?"

"For baffling her! Its my fault!" Tsuyoshi kept on bowing fast, even if that drained his energy.

She still stared at him in a very observant manner before asking him, "Who are you?"

"... I'm just a student of Ikebukuro." Tsuyoshi got up and then, sighed as he turned his back. "Tell her that, this bluenette says sorry." After those words he went inside and girl stood there confused, before returning inside as well.

Sousuke then hoped that none were observing them.

The ash brown haired girl then observed that the boy had not yet paid his bills as she called him out. "Sir!" Usually, maids in this café calls them "master", but this is not the case this time. "What about your pay?"

"... My friend has money and I'll go back there."

At Sousuke, he checked his wristwatch and saw that it was 7:00 PM and he was waiting for Tsuyoshi. "Come on Tsuyoshi... We have to go back to Shinjuku." He muttered to himself in a soft manner.

As he said that, he acknowledge that Tsuyoshi was now there and nodded as the two head back to their place after they paid their bills.

 ****Meanwhile, Kotori and Honoka's scenario****

The girl, now at home, was now going to call her friend and was going to tell the news.

"Come on Honoka-chan, pick up." Kotori muttered as she held her phone close to her ear. Currently, she was in her room.

 ***click***

"Hello?" Honoka says from the other line.

"Its me Honoka-chan. I've seen that boy you mentioned," Kotori informed as she was actually wanting to give her some info about him.

Honoka quickly sat up from her bed. "What!? You did? What did he say?"

"He wanted to apologize and I think that he regretted it." Kotori told her as well that his way of apology was somewhat too funny due to the fast bows.

"Oh, really?" Honoka thought about what he said the other day. "He wanted to apologize?"

"Yes," Kotori replies. "So, he wanted me to pass the message to you."

"I see," Honoka then smiles and sees that relief. "Did you get his name?"

Kotori didn't convince him and she sighed, "No."

Honoka bit her lip as she shifted herself a bit. "We've got to find him."

"Why?" Kotori asks in curiosity.

"He might help us form a school idol group."

Kotori gasps. "Huh? Can we really do that? He goes to a different school!"

"It doesn't matter!" Honoka wanted to get this man of Yamigara to save them, "We have to know where he is."

"He just told me that he is just a student of Ikebukuro." Kotori informed.

"Ikebukuro?" Honoka then realized that he might go to school there, though she didn't know what school he attended.

"We have to find that guy tomorrow!" Honoka declared.

"But what if we don't see him tomorrow?"

"I'm sure that he will, after school!" Honoka felt that she could try to talk to him tomorrow, though they'll try to recruit the first years soon. "I'll call Umi-chan."

**Umi's Room**

The bluenette heard her phone ringing, quickly picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Honoka," the ginger replied from the other line. "Kotori-chan found the man. He goes to Ikebukuro."

"Wait what?" Umi was surprised by announcement. "Ikebukuro? That's a 23 minute train ride with an additional 17 minutes to go to the train station by foot."

"So that's forty minutes?" Honoka echoes at the total time they'll consume. "Well then, we might as well take our chances."

"No way!" Umi cried. "We don't even know this man!"

"Awwwww. Kotori-chan said that he wants to say I'm sorry to me," Honoka felt too excited to go to the place, "We have to!"

"How will you know if he is good or bad?" Umi asked, still having her doubts.

Honoka stopped for a second. _She does have a point_ , she thinks to herself.

"We may know the place, but we don't know the people," Umi reminds her since not everyone is friendly in Ikebukuro, "Are you sure about your decision Honoka?"

"Yes! I want to meet him!" Honoka says with determination

"We don't know where he lives either," Umi sighed as she shook her head, "I should call Kotori to see if she knows a school of Ikebukuro... "She paused for a bit and then huffed as she continued, "... After all, our principal is her mother."

"Then, we should do that." Honoka agreed with Umi's suggestion.

Umi nodded and then cut off the conversation with Honoka as she then dialed Kotori's number, breathing in and out due to her nervousness to face a stranger soon.

 ****Kotori's scenario****

After she called Honoka, Kotori heard the phone ring again as she rushed in again as her mother was actually thinking, 'You seem to be active of saving the school aside from Honoka-chan, Kotori. I really wanna say that, you definitely want to go to school here and you don't want the school to be closed down for good.' After those words, she left with a smile, while she was looking out when the door was open.

She answered the phone again.

 ***Click***

"Minami residence, Kotori speaking."

"Its me, Umi." The girl replied while groaning at what Honoka was thinking about this plan.

"Umi-chan," Kotori was surprised that its almost late at night and she is calling in the same topic... Maybe, "Why are calling this late?"

"Its Honoka," Umi then rustled her long hair, a bit frustrated, at the situation to come. "She want us to go to Ikebukuro and we don't know who that person is and we don't have anyone connected there."

Kotori chuckled at the frustrated tone of Umi, understanding why she acted the way she did. Honoka did make a rushed decision that surprised both of her best friends, as well as being a reckless choice.

"Well, Honoka-chan would do everything in order for our school to be saved. Even if we did go to other schools." She explained a bit about Honoka's brash decision.

"But we don't know what we will do there!" Umi frowned, trying to calm herself down. "Besides, if our purpose is to save our school, why should we go to Ikebukuro when we have our schoolmates in our school?"

Kotori then sighed as she then slumps in bed, "You do have a point Umi-chan. But this is Honoka-chan we are talking about. Once she makes a decision, she'll stick to it."

Umi groaned, knowing that Honoka wouldn't change her mind and she couldn't believe that she was agreeing to this situation. "You are right about that Kotori. Maybe we should stick to what Honoka's decision is and support it." She smiled.

"Umi-chan, its getting late, you should rest and I'll talk to my mother if she knows about this school in Ikebukuro that this man said that he was a student for." Kotori suggested, reminding Umi that it was getting late.

"Alright Kotori. You take care of yourself as well." Umi nodded and then reminded her about health, hanging up and their conversation coming to an end.

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

The positive girl smiled and put the phone in its proper place as she went to her mother's room, wanting to talk about going to another place. At the front of her mother's room, who was named Satsuki Minami, heard knocking on her door while she was thinking about the possible situations that won't make their school closing down.

"Mama, its me. Kotori. May I come in?" She heard her daughter's voice as she stood up and folded her glasses, hanging them in front of her shirt and went to the door, opening it and giving her daughter a warm smile.

"Kotori my dear. What can I do for you?"

"Its about saving the school still." She lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers, feeling that she might be disturbing her. But for Ms. Minami, she didn't think that way and told her daughter to come in, going inside while sitting down her bed.

"What about the school?" She looks her that she wanted to know if Kotori had an idea.

"Mama," Kotori asked with a sheepish smile, chuckling nervously because of the idea Honoka had in mind. "I just want to know if you have gone to Ikebukuro before and visited a school there."

The mother was actually surprised that her daughter was curious about her doings in going there. "My daughter, why did you ask that?"

"Because Honoka-chan met a guy that went to a different school and told me that he is a student there," Kotori replied truthfully and faced her mom. "She said that his uniform is so professional-like."

"Ahhhhh... I see," Satsuki nodded as she thought for a moment, remembering some students who dressed up like that man. "He is schooled at Yamigara Academy, a very prestigious school in Ikebukuro."

Kotori was surprised that Honoka faced a man that was rich, but they didn't know that he was a scholar due to his status as a prodigy. No one knows why though. She only listened and her mother continued. "The musical instruments, the studio, sound equipments are world class and they even have a stage that is equivalent to an orchestra. The people there are very professional and mostly, the rich people school there and are also the competitive, hard working and the excellent schooled types there. I've seen the faculty and some students that are very professional in attitude and quite mature. I visited there once when we were starting to decline in expenses. They have students from around the world as well."

Kotori heard everything her mother had said and was quite impressed. "Thank you for the info mother. I'm sure that this will help a lot." She stood up and went to her, giving her a hug as her mother returned her embrace before departing.

As Kotori left the room, Satsuki then worked for a bit and thought, _They even have a scholar there. I'm sorry if I can't tell you this my daughter because I'm not even sure as well. But, this student is definitely a mystery if the rumors are true about Yamigara having a prodigy._ She didn't know that they have hidden this boy to the public.

 ****Later After School (Next day, afternoon)****

Honoka, Umi and Kotori ran out of the school to get to the train station.

"We have to hurry!" Honoka says. "Or we might lose him!"

Tsuyoshi saw that it was afternoon and he was waiting for Sousuke to be done because of him being a senior.

"Did you ask your mother where he schooled?!" Umi asked the ash-brown haired girl, as they ran, being faster and having more endurance compared to Honoka and Kotori.

"Yes!" Kotori replies.

"Where?!" Honoka was getting more curious and excited as this was a big opportunity to see that dark blue haired guy.

"Yamigara Academy!" Kotori answered and then explained of what her mother knows, "It's said that the school is like the premiere school for musical and artistic elites. Only the competitive can enter there and the school is world class!"

The three of them got on the train on time as it headed towards their destination. Umi was feeling even more nervous about confronting this man.

Honoka was getting more excited on seeing the man again, thanks to Kotori's news. As for Ash gray haired girl, she was just wondering about his uniform and his acts.

'Ikebukuro. It's been awhile since I visited here with you mom,' Kotori thought as she was looking at the view of the place, the train operating and running. She was now feeling a nostalgia vibe when she was young.

 ****Ikebukuro Station****

40 minutes had passed (3), Honoka and her friends had finally arrived at the urbanized area of Ikebukuro, which was at Toshima. Umi was starting to feel uncomfortable thinking they might get lost along the way.

"Honoka," The blue haired girl was not talking to her, "We are at Ikebukuro. Do you think that asking the people around here would be safe?"

Just then, Honoka stopped abruptly at the sight of the familiar man walking.

"That's him!" she exclaims.

"Honoka, wait!" Umi tries to reach for her, but the ginger was already too far ahead.

The dark blue haired man was actually going home to Shinjuku, as the green haired megane was feeling that someone would pounce them. But, that's not the case.

Kotori sweat dropped at the determination Honoka had put in while Umi was surprised that she was running fast as she followed them.

"Excuse me!" Honoka called out, hoping that the man would hear her before she loses him.

"Tsuyoshi," Sousuke poked his shoulder as he saw Honoka, going to them along with her friends and making him turn around, shocking him because he had his headphones on.

 _'That...girl_ , he thinks. And then it hit him. He remembered that he was going to apologize to the girl as soon as they met again, so he ran toward her.

"Miss!" he says as he stops when the girl does. "I'm sorry!"

"Honoka!" "Honoka-chan!" The two girls called out as they also saw the megane, who was scratching his head and sighed.

"It's okay." Honoka smiled at him, giving him relief in his chest, "One thing that matters is -"

"I think that we should introduce ourselves." The guy suggested as he removed his headphones and paused his music. Although Honoka got annoyed as he cut off her speech, she knew that he was focused on something else.

"I'm Tsuyoshi Saito and this is my friend, Sousuke."

"Hey." The megane greeted them with a smile, "Sousuke Matsunaga is the name."

"Oh," The girl then offers a handshake to him with enthusiasm, "I'm Honoka Kosaka and these are my friends." She looks at the blue haired girl and the ash haired girl, causing the other girl to shake in nervousness while the ash brown haired girl introduced herself. She may have seen them, but she put the issues aside, despiting being a bit uncomfortable though no nervousness showed.

"I'm Kotori Minami." She waves her hand to meet, "Nice to meet you, Tsuyoshi-kun and Sousuke-kun."

"I-I'm Umi Sonoda," the blue haired girl introduced in a very nervous manner, making the male bluenette chuckle when he faced her. She was definitely shy to any new people she meets, "It's a...p-pleasure to meet you."

"We almost have the same hair color," The man, now known Tsuyoshi Saito remarked as he observed her long hair before finishing with, "Though mine is a bit darker than yours."

"H-h-huh?" Umi then faced the musician, shocked by his words. The same words as Kotori.

"What brings you girls here in Ikebukuro?" Sousuke asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"We want to ask you for our help," Honoka replied as she held up the flier. "We want you to help us become school idols!"

"Yes! Our school is on the verge of closing down! Please, help us!" Kotori was even requesting and pleading that they want help.

Tsuyoshi held the flyer and Sousuke then had to face him because it was his choice if he wanted to join or not. He faced her in confusion because this was unexpected and Sousuke already said no.

"Well, should I?"

"Yes! Please?" Honoka gave him a look that combined pleading and cute with her eyes, his answer? He only gave it to her and sighed while lowering his head. "I'm sorry."

Sousuke seemed to know why.

"Come on, these girls really need your help," he whispered into his ear while the girls were listening.

"But I can't join in! Because an idol group requires one gender and mostly, it's not in a mixed group. In most case, lt's all women or rare cases, men." He whispered to Sousuke, the girls disappointed due to his body language that implied that its a no. He huffed, as he turned to face them. "Girls, I'm sorry if I can't help. But I have a suggestion."

"Oh, what is it?" Honoka asked, "Please tell us!" This time, Kotori and Umi were paying attention.

"You are students, correct?" Tsuyoshi looked at their attire and they were definitely students from an another school, like him. "I say that you should try recruiting your schoolmates." He turned his back and then looked at the train along with Sousuke. "That's all I can give to you Kosaka-san."

When the two boys left, the three girls had to wait for a train at Akihabara, so that they could follow the bluenette's advice. 'Recruiting my schoolmates,' Honoka closed her eyes and thinks, 'I guess that he has a point.'

Though in the far background, a blonde haired boy was eating something and observing before he left the scene with a look of intrigue.

"Alright, girls!" Honoka was determined to do it. "Let's go!"

"And do what?" Umi asks.

"We're going to recruit some girls!"

"Honoka, do you know any of our schoolmates whom we'll recruit?" Umi wondered as they waited for the train going to Akihabara.

While Honoka was thinking at the moment, Kotori couldn't help but think of the dark blue haired guy, who seems to be very cautious on his words and actions. 'Honoka-chan said something about him being very much into music. That must be the reason why he wears those headphones often.'

"Hmm...I guess we'll have to look for them," Honoka decided

After that, they left the scene, now having to find some of their schoolmates by tomorrow.

 ** _(1): It is also means as "Rice Cake". It is a very good snack in Japan._**

 ** _(2): Roughly translated in Japanese for "Master"._**

 ** _(3): This one is actually true when you are taking to a train station of Akihabara to go to Ikebukuro. That's in total of going to the train station by foot and taking the train as well. Some even takes almost an hour to reach there, depending what train station they'll go._**

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of chapter two~! I know that this story is not for everyone and I understand that you are concerned of the girls will be OOC. I can't blame you people for that. But, its too early to judge about the romance being "annoying", "ruining the fic" and we are still in the beginning of the story. I'm trying my best to make it believable and realistic. I hope that you guys like this story and let's step aside our differences. Hehehe~! Thank you for reading~! ;). See you next time at chapter three~! :)**


End file.
